Instant Death (status)
]] Instant Death, or just Death, is a recurring status effect in the since . It immediately kills its target, regardless of damage and health; a target killed this way will have the word "DEATH" appear above it, instead of a damage number. This is what separates the Death status from powerful attacks, which tend to kill their target through the application of ludicrous damage. There are several attacks and skills that can inflict Death, but they usually have low chances of doing so. Some attacks have high chances of inflicting Death, but suffer from low accuracy or other penalties. Almost all bosses are completely immune to Instant Death, and strong enemies tend to be immune or resistant. For players, some equipment may provide protection from Death, and some status effects may negate it — will immediately bring the player back to life, (EBF4&5) will leave a half-healthy player alive with 1 HP, (EBF4&5) will block the status outright, and (EBF5) will downgrade its effects to . In EBF5, Doom becomes Instant Death when used against someone who's already inflicted with . Note that due to Instant Death lacking a dedicated icon before EBF5, tables for EBF3 and EBF4 use the EBF4 Doom icon to represent it in data tables, as does EBF4 in the status resistance list. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Although didn't have Instant Death as a status effect, there is one enemy attack with a similar function: the Zombie Hydra has the ability to summon Grim Reaper, dealing over 99999 non-elemental damage to a single player, resulting in a guaranteed death unless dodged. It can be viewed as the predecessor to the status. The attack itself also appears in later games, now inflicting Instant Death as an actual status. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 For everything related to the status, which is basically Instant Death with an activation timer, see its own article. In this game, Instant Death inflicts 9999999 damage to the victim, which will not count into damage medals. When a player dies to Instant Death, it fills their Limit Break bar by 50%. Instant Death is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Unleash with Life Shaver (sword) — 50% chance. * Unleash with Death Bringer (staff) — 70% chance. * Unleash with Chainsaw (gun) — up to 25% chance. * Ice Crystal (throwable item) casts Ice Spike — 10% chance. * Annihilate (Limit Break) — up to 100% chance, targets all foes. * Black Hole (Limit Break) — up to 60% chance to foes and 5% chance to players. Equipment providing resistance against Instant Death: * Rune Blade (sword) — up to 100%. * Death Bringer (staff) — up to 80%. * Sentinel (staff) — up to 100%. * God Hand (gun) — up to 100%. * Shadow Blaster (gun) — up to 50%. * Mage Hat (male hat) — up to 50%. * Cat Ears (female hat) — up to 50%. * Cat Costume (female armor) — up to 100%. * Green Dress (female armor) — up to 50%. Enemy attacks that can cause Instant Death: * Abyss' Grim Reaper — 100% chance. * Akron's flying dark ball (only in raised form) — 5% chance with each of first 3 hits and 10% chance with the final hit, all target all players. * Evil Tail's Death Spike — 80% chance. * Gunslinger's sniper cannon — 80% chance. * Ice Elemental's Ice Spike — 10% chance. * Rock Eater's flip on Epic difficulty — 30% chance. * Tundra Mammoth's Ice Spike — 10% chance. * Skull Ghost's Grim Reaper — 100% chance. * Skull Ghost's Ice Spike — 10% chance. * Viking Monolith's Ice Spike — 10% chance. * Zombie Dragon's Grim Reaper — 100% chance. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 For everything related to the status, which is basically Instant Death with an activation timer, see its own article. In this game, Instant Death's damage equals to victim's maximum health, ignoring any sort of resistances and defences, and will count into damage medals (except if it comes from Doom). Instant Death's influence on the Limit Break bar is now nothing special and follows the usual procedure. Instant Death is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Sacrifice — up to 20% chance. * Sawblade — up to 25% 14% chance. * Triple Sawblades — up to 8% 5% chance, 3 hits. * Frost Wraith (summon) — 40% chance. * Annihilate (Limit Break) — up to 100% chance, targets all foes. * Black Hole (Limit Break) — up to 20% chance, targets everyone. * Chainsaw Blade (sword) — up to 10% chance at base. * Chainsaw Blade (sword) may cast Sawblade — see above. * Chainsaw Blade (sword) may summon Triple Sawblades — see above. * Alchemy Set (staff) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance at base. Additionally, it may counter with Spectrum — up to 130% chance. * Death Scythe (staff, Premium only) may cast Death Spike — 50% chance. * Death Scythe (staff, Premium only) may summon Grim Reaper — 100% chance. * Chainsaw Gun (gun) — up to 10% chance at base. Additionally, it may counter with Normal Attack with halved infliction chance but 2 hits. * Chainsaw Gun (gun) may cast Sawblade — see above. * Chainsaw Gun (gun) may summon Triple Sawblades — see above. * Super Snipe (gun) — up to 20% 0% chance at base. ** Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it instead inflicted with up to 45% chance. * Alchemist's Bow (bow) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance at base. * Frozen Tears (bow) may cast Ice Spike — 25% chance. * Santa Hat (male hat) may cast Ice Spike — 25% chance. Equipment providing resistance against Instant Death (as well as Doom): * Anarchy (sword) — up to 100%. * Chainsaw Blade (sword) — up to 100%. * Death Scythe (staff, Premium only) — up to 100%. * Road Sign (staff) — up to 100%. * Chainsaw Gun (gun) — up to 100%. * Shadow Blaster (gun) — up to 100%. * The Phantom (gun, BM Premium only) — up to 100%. * Fenrir's Jaw (bow) — up to 100%. * Sky Feather (bow) — up to 100%. * The Departed (bow) — up to 100%. * Casual Cap (male hat) — up to 100%. 0% * Death Mask (male hat, Premium only) — up to 100%. * Officer's Hat (male hat) — up to 100%. * Dark Bauble (female hat) — up to 100%. * Nurse Hat (female hat) — up to 100%. * Dark Gown (female armor) — up to 100%. * Crossbone Pin (flair) — up to 30%. Enemy attacks that can cause Instant Death: * Black Clay's Death Spike — 50% chance. * Dark Godcat's Sacrifice — 20% chance. * Several attacks of Dark Lance, with varying properties. * Dark Matt's Annihilate — 50% chance, targets all players. * Dark Natalie's Black Hole — 100% chance, targets all players. * Dark Natalie's scythe attack — 150% chance per hit, targets random players. * Flame Wraith's Grim Reaper — 100% chance. * Frost Sprite's Ice Spike — 25% chance. * Frost Wraith's needle circle — 40% chance. * Gunslinger's sniper cannon — 100% chance. * Ice Elemental's Ice Spike — 25% chance. * Praetorian's dash — 10% (20% on Hard/Epic) chance, targets all players. * Rafflesia's leaf throw — 10% chance, 2 hits. * Rock Turtle's flip (on Hard/Epic) — 30% chance. * The Destroyer's Hell Blades — 5% chance, targets all players. * Undying Monolith's Death Spike — 50% chance, targets all players. * Zombie Hydra's Grim Reaper — 100% chance. * Zombie Hydra's tail strike — 40% (80% on Hard/Epic) chance. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5'' Just like in EBF4, Instant Death's damage equals to victim's maximum health, ignoring any sort of resistances and defences, and will count into damage medals (except if it comes from Doom). Trivia * The Grim Reaper spell also exists in , albeit unused. It is included into patterns of Skull Ghost and Zombie Goku, but (luckily) cannot be used due to certain oddities in coding. It would have an 1 in 3 chance to kill one player by inflicting massive damage far above survivable, like in EBF2. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects